1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a servo device mounted on an operational object remote-controlled wirelessly such as a model helicopter, a model airplane, a model car, a model ship, an unmanned industrial machine, or the like, and a remote control device having the servo device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The servo device correctly drives an operational region corresponding to an input signal, and is mounted on an operational object (including various models and industrial machines) in the remote control device for remote-controlling the operational object through a wireless communication with such as radio wave. Further, the servo device is used as a drive mechanism in which the operational regions (for example, a rudder, an elevator, an engine throttle, an aileron of a model airplane) of the operational object are correctly driven corresponding to the operational amount at a transmitter side.
Incidentally, a user having the remote control device changes response characteristics of a control signal with respect to the operational amount of the transmitter by methods (1), (2) described below for accepting usage environment (weather and a road surface condition) and for attaining a desired operational feeling.
(1) A method for changing characteristics such as a maximum current value flowing in a motor controller of a motor mounted on the operational object using an unused channel of the transmitter operating the operational object as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 or 2 described below.
(2) A method for changing characteristics by setting a desired current value based on an operation from an external device such as a PC (Personal Computer) after downloading software for changing characteristic to the PC.
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, H06-312065
[Patent Document 2] JP, A, H10-295950
However, the above method (1) is under assumption that there is the unused channel in the transmitter. If there is no unused channel in the user's transmitter, the response characteristics cannot be changed.
Therefore, there is a problem that the user allowed to use this method is limited.
Further, according to the above method (2), the PC as an external device and the servo device are connected to each other with a wire, and the parameters set on a PC screen are reflected on the servo device. Therefore, each time setting the parameters, the PC should be connected to the servo device. The PC should be carried to a place where the operational object is used. Therefore, there is a problem that the setting cannot be changed easily. Further, there is a fear that a user who is unfamiliar to the PC operation may not set the parameters in this way.
Further, the steering responsibility in the radio control operation is changed depending on usage environment. Further, maneuvering feeling is varied depending on an individual user. Therefore, for example, in a case that due to worsening weather during competition, the response characteristics should be rapidly changed, it is difficult to change the setting.
Accordingly, in view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a servo device of which various setting are set easily to improve usability, and to provide a remote control device having the servo device.